Down the Rabbit Hole
by Schiff Thomas
Summary: The Mad Hatter has taken over Arkham and has decided to turn it into his own Wonderland! What mayhem ensues and who gets what rolls in his little twisted world? Mad Hatter, Joker, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Clay Face, Harley, Riddler, Penguin, Vant
1. Care of the Sense

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Chapter -I-

_Take care of the sense, and the sounds will take care of themselves_

Jervis Tech sat in a wooden chair in the head doctor's office. He sat picking at the jacket of his 'costume' as they had loved to call it. Jervis inwardly scoffed. Costume… the very word sickened him. This 'Costume' as they called it was his life, his meaning, his link to his word. His reality. They saw it as an link to an illness, to something that could ultimately destroy him and possibly the ones around him. No… that's not what it was. He picked at the threads at the edge of the jacket as he listened to the doctor talk.

"You've made amazing progress Jervis." She said. "Over the past few weeks we've been noticing much improvement." Jervis stared down at his jacked a few more moments before looking up at her.

"Oh… have I?" He asked. Of course he had. Or so they thought.

"Of course." The doctor said. "I'm estimating, a few more months of this and you'll be free to go. After of course the proper procedures have been made." Jervis smiled at her.

"Of course Doctor." The doctor leaned forwards and picked up the paper on the desk.

"Now, it's two thirty. You may go to the recreation room if you wish. Or you may be escorted back to your cell."

Jervis continued to stare down at the jacket. "I'll go back to my cell I think." He said pulling at the thread some more. "I'm tired from my therapy sessions this morning." The doctor nodded in agreement and looked to the guard. Jervis put the 'costume' down on the desk in front of the Doctor shocking her. She knew he was coming far in this sessions but she never imagined he would jump this far. Jervis shook his head. "I don't need it anymore." He said turning from her and going towards the guard who escorted him back to his cell.

Down the hall they where nearing his cell. He looked at the inmates as he passed and smirked at the Joker as he passed. Joker grinned back in his usual trademark smile.

'Yes…' Jervis thought. 'The Joker of course.' He laughed slightly and the guard turned to him.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh nothing… just a passing thought." Jervis said shrugging it off. The guard shook his head. He wasn't going to press the matter he was off duty in ten minutes anyway. Just as he turned around he felt something touch his ear. He was about to put his hand up to find out what it was when his whole body froze.

Jervis smiled as he slipped the card behind the guard's ear automatically rendering his body useless and stiff. Since Jervis had no way of controlling the card without his head band the 'controlled' would stand frigid until he either removed the card or controlled him.

Jervis didn't even hesitate. He grabbed the guard's passkey and ran. He would have at least ten minutes until another guard came along to relieve Mr. Transky, he'd need to move fast. He slipped quickly into the security office the sound of Joker's laughter echoing off the walls as he entered the office.

Jervis had been right. Ten minutes after he had estimated the time a guard came rushing into the security room. Jervis sat in the office chair in front of a small lap top.

"You know Mr. Avery." He said. "It's funny what you can make out of simple technology." He said holding up a stack of cards.

"Jervis, you're going back to your cell." He said moving towards him. Jervis smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think so." He said hitting a few keys on the keyboard. He smiled as Mr. Transky came into the room. The guard looked to him.

"Transky, can you help me get-" He was cut off as Mr. Transky placed one of Jervis's cards behind Mr. Avery's ear rendering him under Jervis' control. Jervis smiled.

"Two down." He said. "Boys, if you would be so kind," He said as he typed on the keyboard of the laptop. "As to distribute these among our… guests." He said smiling his hands clasped in front of him. The men nodded and took the cards from Jervis. Jervis followed them out the laptop in his hands and watched as the guards moved into the cells. Moments later the cells inhabitants coming out to stand in front of their open cells. Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Joker, Two-Face. One after another each criminal came out and stood stark still. He stood in front of each one pausing to think before typing onto his computer. First was poison Ivy.

He was just about to type something into the small laptop when the head doctor came into the hall. He grinned and put the laptop down.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

"Ah Dr. Frinsten." He said moving towards her. "You believed that I have changed and you where right." He said. "Though not in the way you'd have guessed. I've had a better much more exciting idea. A better way to… use my technology. You've always told me I should apply myself." He said smirking. "I'm going to take over Arkham." He said. "And turn it into my own Wonderland!" He said clasping his hands together. The two guards, Avery and Transky grabbed onto the doctor allowing Jervis to slip a card behind her ear. He smiled.

"You my dear… as well as the rest of the staff… get the honour of being faceless…. Playing cards." He said going back to the lap top. He smirked as he began to type. "As for the rest of you." He said continuing to type. "You… are all going to have the honour of more… important characters." He said laughing as each one of his characters slowly came to life.

((A/N... so what do you think so far? Thank you to my Boyfriend Xarkon Nemo who is a huge Mad Hatter fan and gave me the idea for this fic. I personally like the Mad Hatter but am not a fan so any mistakes I make where he is conserned I do appologize in advance. Please tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading please R&R))


	2. Not All There

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Chapter -II-

_You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself_

"Um… sir." Bruce looked up at Alfred as he spoke. The old butler stood in front of a silver lap top the coloured lights of the screen reflecting off his glass lenses in the dark of the bat cave. "You might want to see this." He said bringing up the view of the laptop on the large screen in front of Bruce. It was the security cameras from Arkham Asylum. Bruce at first didn't see anything odd about the scene before him. Until he noticed the slight oddity.

"I'll prep the batmobile." Alfred said as Bruce stood up quickly to grab his costume. It wasn't long before Bruce in his full bat attire jumped into the batmobile leaving Alfred in the batcave.

Batman sped through the streets of Gotham shooting in and out of traffic, avoiding him where it was possible. He arrived at Arkham seemingly minutes later. He moved to the door and grabbed onto the handle. He pulled the door to the main entrance which should have been left unlocked but his slight surprise it was locked.

"Sorry." Batman jumped and looked down at the doorknob. "You're much too big. Simply impassable."

Batman looked down at the doorknob. "Clayface?" He asked. He looked at the door and realized that it looked different. It looked like it was made out of…. Clay. "Clayface what is going on?"

"Simply impassable." He said once again.

"I think you mean impossible."

"No. Impassable. Nothings impossible." Batman sighed. "Would you just let me in?" He asked.

"Mmm…. No." He said. Batman turned away from the door and moved to another section of Arkham. Another door that was in the back. He once again grabbed the doorknob.

"Try again bat boy." Batman jumped back.

"You where…"

"In the front?" Clayface asked. "I know… I followed you." Batman shook his head.

"I don't have time for this." Batman punched Clayface his hand getting stuck in the clay. Clayface laughed and completely engulfed Batman in the clay.

"Simply too big." Clayface said. Batman held his breath as he felt the clay compacting around him. He felt like his very being was being crushed. It felt like forever that he was being suffocated before he felt his hand touch empty air. He pushed his way towards the direction his hand was before slowing inch by inch making his way out of the clay. To his luck or to Clayface's decision he ended up inside Arkham.

Batman landed uncharacteristically on his face but recovered quickly. He looked around the hall finding it empty. He saw slight movement down the corridor but saw no one. He moved quickly following the source. He heard footsteps. Turning the corner he collided with someone knocking them over.

Batman stayed standing and watched as none other than two-face toppled over backwards. He stood up and stared at Batman a moment.

"Two-face." Batman said.

"You're beginning backwards!" Two-face said taking Batman off guard. "Aye, the first thing in a visit is to-"

"I don't have time for this." Batman said. "Where is the mad hatter?" Batman heard a low laugh from behind him and looked back. He saw no one and when he turned back to Two-face, he was gone as well. He heard the laugh again and turned once again. Looking up he saw the Joker laying on his stomach, his chin resting on his arms looking over the floors edge of a balcony.

"If you're looking for the Mad Hatter, I'd ask the March Hare." He said laughing. "In that direction." Joker said pointing in two different directions. "Of course… he's mad too. Most everyone's mad here."

"Joker?" Batman asked. _'How did Tech do all this? The Joker of people was being controlled by the Mad Hatter?'_

"You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself."

Batman made a move towards the stairs taking his eyes off of the Joker for merely a split second but when he looked back, Joker was gone. It was creepy though how Joker's voice almost seemed to fade out… almost like the Chesh…

"The Cheshire Cat…" Batman said. "Fitting…"

Batman had to find the Mad Hatter. Before this whole place fell into complete and utter madness.


End file.
